percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chaos Diaries
The Chaos Diaries '''are short stories that either revolve around potential threats to the natural balance and order of the world or the God Chaos in some kind of way. It deviates from any of the Chaos series on the wikia, and Chaos isn't shown to have similar appearance is in The Exavier Hall Series. Introduction '''DEAR YOUNG DEMIGOD, Your destiny awaits you. If your reading this message, I'd like to inform you of the dangers that wait you. I am known as many things, but you may call me, Chaos. I am the eternal abyss that birthed all of creation, and if you are uncertain of my gender, I'd like to inform you I am Male. I will find you and destroy you, as my first children will rise again. It pains me to have to put a blade into you throat, but this is the business of a god or in my case a being beyond Gods. I await your entrance into your adolescent lives. Be ware, if your a demigod, I will find you. And if your reading this for entertainment, then read along, I enjoy those who read the stories that include Chaos. '' Farewell'' '' Senior Scribe Chaos.'' Characters The Olympians: The Greek Gods, that co-exist in the modern day world. They are derived from Greek Mythology and are also known as Roman Gods in Roman Mythology under different names and having different personalities. Chaos: '''The Eternal Abyss of nothingness, In these stories Chaos is known as a Man, he is also more ruthless than in The Exavier Hall series, which portrays him as a Woman. He isn't known much in Myths although it's assumed that he might cause the end of the world. '''Demigods: '''A term used for the offspring of a God and a Human, it is also the plural form of Demigod, meaning one. '''Titans: '''A race of Greek deities that were rulers of the Earth before the Gods, they are descendants of Uranus and Gaea. '''Protogentoi: '''The First children of Chaos, they are known to be the most powerful and also shown to have been slaughtered long before the Demigods were birthed into the world. It's unknown if ruled for long, but Nyx is told to have ruled the earth in some myths then Gaea, and others said it was Gaea. Stories Nathan Princeton: The Legend of Hades If you ever wished that you were one of the heroes in those amazing Greek myths, like Hercules and Achilles, I just got one thing to say. Don't. Being a demigod isn't as fun as they make it out to be in those old stories. First off, I actually met Hercules once. He was nothing how they portrayed him to be in those old movies and stories. You probably think he's this nice, kind hearted and talented man. Well only one third of that is true. He's a real jerk. I accidentally made a trip to the Mediterranean sea, and actually ended up arriving on his island. Besides that, he actually holds a grudge against Hera. Didn't he know that he's still a flawed demigod. Anyways, let me tell you more about myself. My name is Nathan Princeton, I'm a son of Hades, yep big old Mr Grumpy is my dad. I mean yea, he has a couple of cool things going for him. Like when he's nice, he actually let's me sit on his throne and condemn some souls, but besides that I kinda don't really care much for my father. Don't get me wrong, I actually did love him at one point in my life, but when you turn twenty-one, and have the ability to travel the world, and live away from all those Gods and Monsters, you actually learn to suppress all those things about Monsters, and Demigods and all those big old baddies, like the furies and Fates, and all that. By the way, yes I have fought the fates in my past, I'll just say, I'm lucky they let me live after I split Clotho in half. Anyways, I could say the main event should start, so I'm gonna start the whole show then. It all started when I was nine-teen. I was still living in New York, more or less. I slept in a Cemetery most of the time, I mean yea, it's kinda weird, but when you're the child of Hades, everything weird is kinda normal to you. Well, the day was July 27th, it was late into the night, and the air was cool. Mid-sixties to low seventies was the forecast. I gazed at the full moon in the sky as a broad shirtless man appeared out of nowhere. Being a child of Hades and a demigod, I've learned to not react to strange things. I actually have a low tolerance to any type of reaction. The man had bright red eyes and smooth black hair that seemed to look wet. He sported blue jeans and no shoes. He sat down next to me with a triumphant sigh as he commented on the moon. "Beautiful isn't it, I'm surprised it actually is out. Normally I can't see the Moon at this time of the month." He smiled. "Who are you?" I asked. "I've been here a lot throughout the pasted three years, and I've never actually seen anyone other than the cleaners in this cemetery. Are you new?" "No, I've been around here for the past three hundred years. Although, I am excited to meet you Nathan Princeton. I've always wanted to meet a child of Hades, throughout the time I've slept I noticed Hades started having kids. And of all the nerves to have demigods rather than Godly children with that youth Persephone." Smiling I nodded. "Yea, Persephone is a beauty. I actually tried to flirt with her once." The mystery man glared at me. "Aye, she is a marvelous one. In all I would love to meet her one day, and steal her away from Hades. He doesn't deserve her. He doesn't even treat her right, hmph." "True, that's why I actually tried. She didn't like the idea of me trying to steal her away, although she was flattered. Extremely even gave me a kiss on the cheek." Pointing with my index finger, I pointed at my right cheek recalling the magnificent kiss the Queen of the Underworld had given me when I was seventeen. "So, we both aspire to have the Queen of the Underworld in our arms?" "No." I denied. "I just wanted to see if I could, although yes, like I had said before, I did try to see if it could work. I also tried to flirt with Aphrodite once, she was beyond flattered, she even kissed me. Although soon after that I did have to fight Ares, due to his jealousy. I remember how easy it was to defeat him, although he does become sturdy rather quickly." "You are an impressive demigod. I'm surprised I haven't noticed you before. Although, what I have is a proposition. First off I'd like to formally introduce myself. I am Chaos, the God of the Eternal Abyss, and my purpose is to destroy the gods, will you join me?" He rose to his feet as he held out a hand implying the gesture to help me up. I gazed at him, confused and then I laughed. "You've gotta be kidding me. I am not just any Demigod child of Hades, I am the Legend of Hades." "Legend of Hades? What exactly does that mean?" Chaos asked. Rising to my feet I smiled. "It means, that I know all my flaws, I am an actual demigod that was proclaimed to have helped Hades restore his bonds and tides with his siblings and the Olympian family. I also helped defeat countless foes and I know all my weaknesses and all the ways you can and will use to exploit me. I am Nathan Princeton, the Legend of Hades and the last remaining child of Hades." "Last?" Chaos asked again. "There were others, roughly two hundred years ago, the oath of three was lifted and soon after there was a war that only said that with the help of Death's children the Gods would win, so Hades broke his oath with Persephone and had tons of demigods, in order to help with the war. The leader of the children was known as Nicolas di Angelo, he was the only child born before the Oath of three. He was known as a genius." "Hmph, I remember him. He was the one that knew the location of the Doors of Thanatos. He also was known as one of the few to ever walk out of Tartarus sane. Although, it won't help. Like I said before, I am Chaos, the Abyss of nothingness. If you won't join me, I will simply destroy you!" Gazing at the God, I realized that this man, was the real deal. Now I realized why the Fates, let me survive, it wasn't because I would meet my end soon after defeating them. It was because I would help save the world, and eventually by doing so die at the hands of this man. Taking in the brisk chill of the winds, I forged out a blade from darkness. It was a smooth ice blue Stygian iron blade, with a skull on its hilt. My black hair swept across my face as my grey eyes marked on my enemy. I knew exactly how I needed to strike. My first strike needed to end it, because if it didn't and I messed up, I would have to turn to the others. I would have to turn back into the world of Gods and Monsters. I'm nine-teen, I thought. I don't need that life. A life of living in fear, and having to hide twenty-four seven, no end to hordes of monsters that chase after me. I needed to take a break from it, and considering I had a good two weeks without monsters, I knew I could potentially make it to live a life away from monsters. The man smiled. He forged a black fire as he clapped his hands. In an eruption of force, a silver blade appeared out of no where. I didn't understand what he was after. He wasn't a Lycanthrope, he had said it himself, he was Chaos, and considering my aptitude for telling if a person was lying, I was right he was a god. "Farewell, Nathan, I wished you would've chosen correctly, but it's ok, there is always a child of Zeus or Poseidon in which I could take under my wing." Slashing at my blade, he smiled as it spun out of my hand and into the ground across the graveyard. "You know, although, you seemed like a cool dude, I am gonna miss you." I sighed. "Too bad, that you weren't a good guy, I could totally see us becoming friends, Chaos." "What do you mean? I have overwhelmed you!" "Think again, I said I was the Legend of Hades, do you really think I could be defeated by someone like you? Think again? Thanks to the children of Hecate, I learned a binding spell just in case the living where to notice souls or anything supernatural, I'm using it on you now." "What?!" Quickly realizing, his arms became weighted and he dropped to the ground as his legs grew numb just to the point where he couldn't even move at all. His red eyes opened up in shock as he cursed in Ancient Greek. "You will rue the day, that you meet me Nathan Princeton, do you hear me?! You will rue the day!" "I will defeat you some other time, for now, I am letting you go. But think about this, If you try to persuade a child of Zeus or Poseidon, I will find you and next time I will destroy you. And I also am going to say something else, Persephone is way out of your league, don't ever approach a beautiful goddess like her, or else I won't hold back next time." Waving my hand, I disappeared into darkness as the bonds were released. '' Now it has been two years since that fateful day, and I have a feeling that the war is about to begin . . .' Jennifer Kane: The Daughter of Nemesis Before arriving at Camp Half-Blood, my life was rather unfortunate. I had a habit of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Ever since I was five, I have had weird charged placed on me, first off, swimming charges, when I accidentally made a kid take an unplanned swim in the shark tank at the Local New York Aquarium. Luckily, the sharks were asleep, but that's besides the point. Yeah, I knew this sounds weird, but I'm not a child of Poseidon. In all honesty I'm glad I'm not. My best friend Crystal, has to live up to the legend. Her half-brother from like two hundred years ago, was some kid name Prissy Jack, or whatever, well he did some amazing things, and now he has a statue in this Pantheon which is where we also keep the Athena Parthenos. There are also others that have statues, but I can't for the love of God remember their names. Anyways, My name is Jennifer Kane, oh and by the way, yes I know about those weirdo Egyptian Magician's but no their is no relation what so ever. I wish, although from what I heard their were some problems in Egypt last summer, so maybe their could be some hope. When I arrived at Camp, Crystal became my bestie right off the bat. She was this kind and loving girl, who also had this hunk of a boyfriend named Jackson. He was a child of Ares. He was actually rather good looking, suave, and even funny and dorky at times. He had fashionized blond hair and sparkling blue eyes with a muscualr tone. He looked a mix between Hispanic and American, but I could careless about that, considering he wasn't my boyfriend. Crystal on the other hand was even more impressive. She had the gifts of Poseidon, Hydrokinesis, and even immune to some degrees of heat. She had long black hair and sea green eyes. She was amazingly agile and also was great in swordsmanship. Anyways, I'm getting too into detail with my friends, let's talk about how I found out about my mother. Let me tell you when I first met this mean girl, Jessica Beau. It all started during the camp capture the flag games. Crystal dressed me up in bronze armor and gave me helm. I could barely stand but she seemed to be perfectly capable of walking, it was like she was used to the extra weight. I staggered onward as she told me to guard the flag. It was slowest station and it rarely caught any action. When I finally reached the stream, I took off my helm and took a drink from the stream. It wasn't that uncommon, considering it was freshwater, and you actually walked a ways out before you found it. By then if you weren't thirsty you were either immune to being thirsty or just a complete demon. I sat at the other side of the stream, before meeting her. Jessica actually was trying to fashionize the bronze armor. She sported pink leggings and a pink long sleeve shirt. In all the girl didn't seem very intimidating, but she was capable of walking normally with the weighted suit, so I could've been wrong. Quickly grabbing my sword, I rose to my feet. I didn't know exactly who, I did it, but I did. With a swift kick, Jessica dropped to the stream. Rising up once more, I knocked her down once more. In a whip of my sword, I flipped her, up onto her feet and smiled. "How are you doing this?! newbie?" "I don't know, I just know, I like it." "I'm the best warrior out of the Aphrodite cabin, how could you fight on a level beyond mine, when you haven't even been here a day yet!" Glowing in a harsh purple light, I noticed a symbol above my head. It was pizza pie with a slice taken out of it. I didn't know what if meant, but I assumed it was something good." Looking at Jessica in the face, I smiled. "No! It can't be! How could you be a child of her!" Horror, cloaked her face, as Jessica staggered backwards, falling into the stream. In a swarm of campers, everyone appeared. It was the entire camp huddled around this one location. I smiled, as Crystal appeared. She quickly made her way behind Jessica as she nodded towards me. "It seems that your claimed." She said. "Claimed? By what?" "The correct question would be by who." A centaur appeared out of the bushes. "And that my dear should be obvious, it's the Goddess of misfortune or in your case, Bad luck." Realizing who it was, I smiled. "Nemesis, the Goddess of Revenge, I'd say." Aiming my sword at Jessica, I laughed. "This is more like it, I never thought that a child of Aphrodite would be afraid of little old Nemesis." "You are more powerful that you know, child of the witch!" Jessica barked, as she slithered away from the blade and ran away. "You'll regret this witch child!" Running away, Jessica was gone and with that, I was honored. "Hail, Jennifer Kane, Child of Nemesis!" Chiron said as he kneeled. I turned to even see Crystal kneel for me. I was honored to have a highly accepted demigod kneel to little ol' me. The Rise of Chaos: Nathan Returns I can't say I'm not surprised, but now meeting up the other children of the big three, I'd just have to say, it's unexpected. First off, we have Conner Swift, he is a child of Zeus. Conner was told to have been a hero ever since he was a child. He also seems to be the smart one, knowing his weaknesses and acknowledging them verbally. Crystal on the other had is shown to have a problem with her understanding of the past. She doesn't even care about her half-brother's accomplishments in the past. I know they're in the past, but still he was the reason for us to be here right now. Anyways, like always I talk far too much about irrelevant things. The explosion was probably the highlight, let's begin from there. I'm now twenty-one years old, the only one of the three that could drink legally, and let me tell you, when your a demigod, that is hoping to escape from the problems of the gods, you definitely deserve some liquor in your system. And yes, I actually waited to be Twenty-one to drink, Dionysus isn't to happy about young demigods drinking, and I kinda think he could've killed me if I had done it sooner. . . On Mount Diablo, The flash of light engulfed the entire sky, as all my skeleton warriors decayed into nothingness. As the supernova died down, the same man I had met two years ago appeared. He now seemed a little old. He looked like a man in his mid-twenties. He was obviously more powerful and still retained that habit of having no shoes and no shirt. "Wow, he's cute!" Crystal said, oblivious to the fact that she had a boyfriend. "He's our enemy." Conner commented. "Besides, now that he's even more powerful that before, I believe that it's best we just focus on defeating him." "Forgive me." I murmured. "Huh?" Crystal turned toward me unaware of why I had said that. "Why did you just ask that? It's not your fault." Chaos smiled as he walked forward. His red eyes were now luminous and powerful. He seemed to be calm as he gazed at me waiting for my answer. Aware that I wasn't willing to answer he just laughed at the comment. "Oh, I think I know. It's because I won. He failed to kill me when he had the chances. And now that I am revived to my full power, I could kill him. But what I wonder, is why did you allow me to escape the first time. I mean, you did understand that I was going to get these two to be my minions." "Because, I know I must die by your hand. I'm not afraid of death, I've been hearing it since I was thirteen and and seeing it since I was sixteen, so I ask you one thing, can you see your death. Because I can." "And what death is that?" Chaos laughed as he stored up black flames. "I see, your death at the hands of the gods and demigods alike, and I see the world not dying because of you, but living because of me." "Hmph. I love the fact that you are willing to outsmart me, Legend of Hades you are indeed a Legend. But forget your death, because I shall seek other's deaths. I shall seek the death of the Morae. Once they are dead, nothing can stop me! But just in case, I'll also kill off Apollo, the one of Prophecy." "Those who escape death, are only alluding themselves." Connor replied. "it only serves well when you decide your course of action in a logical standing point. It's because of your ignorance that you will fall by the hands of heroes like us." "Your interesting, I like you kid, how about becoming a minion of mine." Chaos asked. "No thank you, I don't seek a disgraceful death and afterlife. I am a child of Honor after all." "Hmph, Zeus has cheated in his love life for years, honor has no meaning for Zeus anymore." Turning away, he quickly made his exit. "I'm sorry but I must get going, after all, There are three more things I have to do. Farewell children of three." With that Chaos left, but I knew now that I could vividly see my death approaching and with that, the world was in grave danger. The Son of Zeus Pain scorched across my body, as I climbed up from the pits of the Underworld. It wasn't like all the other task I had to do for my father, but this one was essential. Wielding the Gauntlet of Zeus, I coughed up ash as I dusted myself off and made my way towards the east. My name is Conner Swift, I am the Son of Zeus. I had never actually made much of deal, being the son of Zeus, but having to get this stupid gauntlet, I hope he would acknowledge me as his son publicly. Now being a sixteen year old, it wasn't that good being a child of Zeus that he never actually acknowledged. Sigh. Anyways, I made my way towards the east. It took me about sixteen hours to get to New York. By then, I had stolen tons of clothes and been alternating them. By the time, I got to Olympus, I had on a new sway jacket, a pair of denims and a pair of blue and white Nikes. It was nice actually feeling like a normal teen for about five minutes, up until I got to Olympus. The throne room, only had two gods there. It was Zeus and Hera. She glared at me, with the evil eye. Hera was always spiteful towards the children of Zeus, and I couldn't blame her, although I would say, it was more natural, seeing as to him being the leader and it wasn't like he thought hey let me go cheat on my wife. She kinda urged him to along with the Prophecy of the Giants during the first war. I kneeled at my father's foot as he glanced down to notice me. "Ah, Conner, it's been some time my son. How may I help you?" He wondered. I rose my head in awe. He forgot. He had forgotten that he had sent me on a quest to find this stupid gauntlet and now has the nerve to ask me how may he help me? "I brought the Gauntlet from the Underworld like asked." "Oh, that. I forgot. Anyways, thanks for your assistance. I would like you to meet Hera, The Queen of Olympus and the Goddess of Family." "We've met." I exclaimed harshly. "Thank you anyways, now you may go to Camp Half-Blood, and live there as a child of of mine, I shall claim you once you arrive." "Thanks." I murmured as I turned and walked away furious. When I arrived at Camp Half-Blood, everyone kinda made a scene. First off, if it wasn't enough actually having a burning eagle on top of my head, he actually decided to come too. With a shockwave of the Master Bolt, Zeus appeared in the center of the amphitheater. I hated that he decided to show up, because unlike the other demigods, I kinda didn't like being the center of attention. Sporting his old Greek toga, Zeus appeared, in the old Greek form. He looked modernly shaved and well groomed but besides that he wasn't that good of a looker. "Conner, come here my son." He aimed me in as he smiled. "This is the first time, in a long time that we have had a child of mine, appear at Camp Half-Blood, he has displayed the powers of a true hero, please treat him as you have to other, I also know that my brother Poseidon has a daughter here, please child of Poseidon show my son here the ropes, and train him into the new leader of the camp, he might serve as a vital ally. Good luck Conner Swift, son of mine." And with that, he vanished into a bright light. I gazed around realizing the entire amphitheater had gotten to the ground and began bowing to me in honor. All of them notice me, even the daughter of Poseidon, Crystal. I noticed she was next to a muscular boy and a girl that seemed to be determined. The three seemed to be friends. Closing my eyes, I realized that my life here was going to be more painful than anything else. It was gong to be a mission rather than a pleasant life. I was going to have to be the leader of Camp Half-Blood. Trivia *Although the stories are meant to have some relations to Chaos, others are incorporated by the guess stars being characters that have encountered Chaos in some point in their life. *The first story is shown to have a character that defeats the Sisters of Fate. *The stories have all mentioned a child of the Big three. *Nathan has made appearance as lead character in two stories thus far. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Stories